Technical Field The present disclosure relates generally to the field of athletic gear. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an improved shoe device including safety features. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to cleats on a shoe configured to move between an extended or fixed position and a collapsed position to prevent knee injuries when the wearer is subjected to side impact forces.
Background Information
Dynamic mechanical systems often include two or more elongated members pivotably connected to each other by a pivot joint. The pivot joint allows the two elongated members to operatively move in a pivoting manner relative to each other. More complex dynamic systems may include three elongated members connected end-to-end by a first pivot joint and a second pivot joint. The two pivot joints permit relative movement of the three elongated members relative to one another.
With continued reference to a three member dynamic system connected by two pivot joints, it is well understood that if one of the pivot joints becomes non-pivotable, or fixed, then the amount of pressure imparted to the remaining pivot joint increases.
One example of a dynamic system that includes three members connected by two pivoting joints is the lower extremity anatomy of the human body. More particularly, the foot is a first member connected to the lower leg at the pivotable ankle joint. The lower leg is connected to the upper leg at the pivotable knee joint.
In sports, players often believe that they need to secure their ankle joint with stiff athletic tape for increased stability on the playing field. In American Football, this is a technique known as “spatting.” When a player spats their ankle, they tightly wrap athletic tape over their pair of athletic footwear locking the ankle joint in a substantially non-movable position.
Recently, many sports have been making great strides to improve playing conditions that improve the safety of the game to reduce the number of serious injuries suffered by its players. One such organization making great strides in this area is the National Football League (“NFL”) with its headquarters at 345 Park Avenue, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, USA. Another exemplary organization making great strides to reduce injuries for football players is the National Collegiate Athletic Association (“NCAA”) with its headquarters in Indianapolis, Ind.